While present invention systems can be applied in any material system investigation system such as Polarimeter, Reflectometer, Spectrophotometer and the like Systems, an important application is in Ellipsometer Systems, whether monochromatic or spectroscopic. It should therefore be understood that Ellipsometry involves acquisition of sample system characterizing data at single or multiple Wavelengths, and at one or more Angle(s)-of-Incidence (AOI) of a Beam of Electromagnetic Radiation to a surface of the sample system. Ellipsometry is generally well described in a great many number of publications, one such publication being a review paper by Collins, titled “Automatic Rotating Element Ellipsometers: Calibration, Operation and Real-Time Applications”, Rev. Sci. Instrum, 61(8) (1990).
A typical goal in ellipsometry is to obtain, for each wavelength in, and angle of incidence of said beam of electromagnetic radiation caused to interact with a sample system, sample system characterizing PSI and DELTA values, (where PSI is related to a change in a ratio of magnitudes of orthogonal components rp/rs in said beam of electromagnetic radiation, and wherein DELTA is related to a phase shift entered between said orthogonal components rp and rs, caused by interaction with said sample system:TAN (ψ)e(iΔ)=rp/rs 
Continuing, Ellipsometer Systems generally include a source of a beam of electromagnetic radiation, a Polarizer, which serves to impose a known, (typically linear), state of polarization on a beam of electromagnetic radiation, a. Stage for supporting a sample system, and an Analyzer which serves to select a polarization state in a beam of electromagnetic radiation after it has interacted with a material system, and pass it to a Detector System for analysis therein. As well, one or more Compensator(s) can be present and serve to affect a phase retardance between orthogonal components of a polarized beam of electromagnetic radiation. A number of types of ellipsometer systems exist, such as those which include rotating elements and those which include modulation elements. Those including rotating elements include Rotating Polarizer (RP), Rotating Analyzer (RA) and Rotating Compensator (RC). A preferred embodiment is a Rotating Compensator Ellipsometer System because they do not demonstrate “Dead-Spots” where obtaining ellipsometric data is difficult. They can read PSI and DELTA of a Material System over a full Range of Degrees with the only limitation being that if PSI becomes essentially zero (0.0), one can't then determine DELTA as there is not sufficient PSI Polar Vector Length to form the angle between the PSI Vector and an “X” axis. In comparison, Rotating Analyzer and Rotating Polarizer Ellipsometers have “Dead Spots” at DELTA's near 0.0 or 180 Degrees and Modulation Element Ellipsometers also have a “Dead Spot” at PSI near 45 Degrees). The utility of Rotating Compensator Ellipsometer Systems should then be apparent. Another benefit provided by Rotating Compensator Ellipsometer Systems is that the Polarizer (P) and Analyzer (A) positions are fixed, and that provides benefit in that polarization state sensitivity to input and output optics during data acquisition is essentially non-existent. This enables relatively easy use of optic fibers, mirrors, lenses etc. for input/output.
While Data taken at one (AOI) and one or multiple wavelengths is often sufficient to allow ellipsometric characterization of a sample system, the results of Ellipsometric Investigation can be greatly enhanced by using multiple (AOI's) to obtain additional data sets. However, while it is relatively easy to provide Wavelength change without extensive difficult physical Ellipsometer System Orientation change, it is typically difficult to change the Angle-of-Incidence (AOI) that a Beam of Electromagnetic Radiation makes to a surface of a sample system. An (AOI) change requires that both the Source of the Electromagnetic Beam and the Detector must be re-positioned and aligned, and such is tedious and time consuming.
Further, it is to be understood that causing a polarized beam of electromagnetic radiation to interact with a sample system generally causes change in the ratio of the intensities of orthogonal components thereof and/or the phase shift between said orthogonal components. The same is generally true for interaction between any system component and a polarized beam of electromagnetic radiation. In recognition of the need to isolate the effects of an investigated sample system from those caused by interaction between a beam of electromagnetic radiation and system components other than said sample system, (to enable accurate characterization of a sample system per se.), this Specification incorporates by reference the regression procedure of U.S. Pat. No. 5,872,630 in that it describes simultaneous evaluation of sample characterizing parameters such as PSI and DELTA, as well system characterizing parameters, and this Specification also incorporates by reference the Vacuum Chamber Window Correction methodology of U.S. Pat. No. 6,034,777 to account for phase shifts entered between orthogonal components of a beam of electromagnetic radiation, by present invention system multiangle prisms and/or lenses.
Another Patent which is incorporated hereinto by reference is No. 5,969,818 to Johs et al. Said 818 Patent describes a Beam Folding Optics System which serves to direct an electromagnetic beam via multiple reflections, without significantly changing the phase angle between orthogonal components therein. Briefly, two pairs of mirrors are oriented to form two orthogonally related planes such that the phase shift entered to an electromagnetic beam by interaction with the first pair of mirrors is canceled by interaction with the second pair.
Another Patents incorporated hereinto by reference is U.S. Pat. No. 5,757,494 to Green et al., in which is taught a method for extending the range of Rotating Analyzer/Polarizer ellipsometer systems to allow measurement of DELTA'S near zero (0.0) and one-hundred-eighty (180) degrees. Said Patent describes the presence of a window-like variable bi-refringent component which is added to a Rotating Analyzer/Polarizer ellipsometer system, and the application thereof during data acquisition, to enable the identified capability.
A Patent to Thompson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,212 teaches a mathematical regression based double Fourier series ellipsometer calibration procedure for application, primarily, in calibrating ellipsometers system utilized in infrared wavelength range. Bi-refringent window-like compensators are described as present in the system thereof, and discussion of correlation of retardations entered by sequentially adjacent elements which do not rotate with respect to one another during data acquisition is described therein.
A Patent to Woollam et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,646 is disclosed as it describes obtaining ellipsometic data through windows in a vacuum chamber, utilizing other than a Brewster Angle of Incidence.
Patent to Woollam et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,373,359, Patent to Johs et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,201 and Patent to Green et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,521,706, and Patent to Johs et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,504,582 are disclosed for general information as they pertain to Rotating Analyzer ellipsometer systems.
Patent to Bernoux et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,329,357 is identified as it describes the use of optical fibers as input and output means in an ellipsometer system.
A Patent to Finarov, U.S. Pat. No. 5,764,365 is disclosed as it describes a system for moving an ellipsometer beam over a large two-dimensional area on the surface of a sample system, which system utilizes beam deflectors.
A Patent to Berger et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,293 describes an Ellipsometer which comprises prisms to direct an electromagnetic beam onto a sample system.
A Patent to Canino, U.S. Pat. No. 4,672,196 describes a system which allows rotating a sample system to control the angle of incidence of a beam of electromagnetic radiation thereonto. Multiple detectors are present to receive the resulting reflected beams.
A Patent to Bork et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,207 describes an ellipsometer system in which reflecting elements are moved into the path of a beam of electromagnetic radiation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,081,334 to Grimbergen et al. describes a system for detecting semiconductor end point etching including a means for scanning a beam across the surface of a substrate.
A Patent to Ray, U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,409 describes a system for scanning a laser beam across a sample surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,797 to Kasai describes means for directing a beam of electromagnetic radiation onto the surface of a sample using totally internally reflecting prisms.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,473 to Rosencwaig et al., describes a ellipsometer system which simultaneously provides an electromagnetic beam at a sample surface at numerous angles of incidence thereto.
A Patent to Chen et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,581,350 is identified as it describes the application of regression in calibration of ellipsometer systems.
An article by Johs, titled “Regression Calibration Method For Rotating Element Ellipsometers”, which appeared in Thin Film Solids, Vol. 234 in 1993 is also identified as it predates the Chen et al. Patent and describes an essentially similar approach to ellipsometer calibration.
A paper by Nijs & Silfhout, titled “Systematic and Random Errors in Rotating-Analyzer Ellipsometry”, J. Opt. Soc. Am. A., Vol. 5, No. 6, (June 1988), describes a first order mathematical correction factor approach to accounting for window effects in Rotating Analyzer ellipsometers.
A paper by Kleim et al, titled “Systematic Errors in Rotating-Compensator ellipsometry”, J. Opt. Soc. Am., Vol 11, No. 9, (September 1994) describes first order corrections for imperfections in windows and compensators in Rotating Compensator ellipsometers.
Other papers of interest in the area by Azzam & Bashara include one titled “Unified Analysis of Ellipsometry Errors Due to Imperfect Components Cell-Window Birefringence, and Incorrect Azimuth Angles”, J. of the Opt. Soc. Am., Vol 61, No. 5, (May 1971); and one titled “Analysis of Systematic Errors in Rotating-Analyzer Ellipsometers”, J. of the Opt. Soc. Am., Vol. 64, No. 11, (November 1974).
Another paper by Straaher et al., titled “The Influence of Cell Window Imperfections on the Calibration and Measured Data of Two Types of Rotating Analyzer Ellipsometers”, Surface Sci., North Holland, 96, (1980), describes a graphical method for determining a plane of incidence in the presence of windows with small retardation.
Also, a paper which is co-authored by the inventor herein is titled “In Situ Multi-Wavelength Ellipsometric Control of Thickness and Composition of Bragg Reflector Structures”, by Herzinger, Johs, Reich, Carpenter & Van Hove, Mat. Res. Soc. Symp. Proc., Vol. 406, (1996) is also disclosed.
Even in view of the prior art, need remains for:                a simple to use system for enabling easy sequential setting of different angle-of-Incidence of a beam of electromagnetic radiation with respect to a surface of a sample system in ellipsometer, polarimeter, reflectometer, spectrophotometer and the like systems, without the accompanying need to move source and/or detector of electromagnetic radiation;        particularly where combined with an approach to account for any effects of the presence thereof, during evaluation of sample system PSI and DELTA values.        